Living In a Dream
by Bloomosity-TheOneShotWriter
Summary: Sabrina Grimm has always wanted to escape the world of Everafters, so when she does just that why isn't she satisfied? She runs away for a clean slate, but ends up dreaming of better days when inner demons stayed quiet and hidden inside her mind. ONE-SHOT


**(A.N- Hey, my name's Bloom. This is my first Sisters Grimm fan fiction, alas it's only a one-shot, but Writer + Indolence= One- Shots and Incomplete Stories. This is a song-fic kind of thing… Lyrics are on part of the fiction, but it is not in any way related to the narration. Sabrina is 19 and Puck is (grudgingly) 20 years old. Daphne is 15ish. Henry and Veronica are awake, they rescued their brother Basil, and Mr. Canis is not the wolf, but is Tobias Clay. Enough babble though!)**

_Sabrina Grimm, 19 POV_

I was having a completely terrible day, or at least a little worse than any other day in my life. I, Sabrina Grimm have been through more than most people can imagine. Besides all the drama with fairytale creatures, also known as Everafters, I've had to deal with living on my own since I was fourteen.

After the first Everafter war Charming gathered his rebels and more recruits to be ready for another full strike, the second war came a short four months after. The war lasted over a year and a half. After the war the town of Ferryport Landing had become overrun with Scarlet Hand members. All the remaining rebels were forced to become refugees or become part of the Scarlet Hand.

My father, Henry Grimm, explained to Granny that the town wasn't safe anymore and that he was taking Daphne and me back to New York. Granny and he had many arguments, debating if they all should go in which Granny's reply was always "One Grimm must stay here to withhold the barrier, or the whole world will be like this!" This went on for a month, until Uncle Jake finally snapped. He decided that he would stay to uphold the barrier, stating that he wouldn't leave anyway because of Briar.

That was the final decision. Henry's diehard hatred of Everafters beat Granny's stubbornness to stay in her hometown. I had gotten sick of it all, the constant fighting, her parents bickering. When we got on the Greyhound bus for Fort Wayne, Indiana I stepped off into a large crowd, pretending to be lost. I grabbed the next bus, not caring where it was going as long as I could get away from it all and have a fresh start.

I walked off the bus to realize I wasn't nearly as far as I wanted to be and all the cash I had was the stuff in my pockets. I had landed in Kansas, the setting of the Land of Oz I cringed at the irony of the situation. I got on the bus, happy where it was going; Salem, Oregon.

As soon as I arrived I changed everything I could. I scavenged as much cash as I could, even swiping a few bucks from rich people crossing me on their way to work. I used the cash to dye my hair a light brown and change my eye color to a dark brown, almost ebony. I was proud, there was too scarce of a chance of anyone finding me to worry about it to much at the moment.

I didn't enroll in school, instead getting a job and teaching myself as soon as I got off. I took special precautions to make sure no one, not even Puck if he could escape the barrier, would be able to find me. I just wanted to keep an Everafter free life, even if I have to fight thugs every other day to get a good night sleep. So that's how I end up here, sipping coffee at a local slum stand.

_I was never the kind to be taking my time_

I was always moving around the city, whether it was applying for a new higher paying job, or just trying to scrape by. I had to, or the guilt pounded down on my thoughts like a hailstorm. Thoughts that always nearly made me break down into tears because of my family.

I had made up every excuse in the book to try to convince herself I acted in the right and not just selfishly. I had even made up one for leaving Puck.

"I left… to try to change our future. It was quite obvious he didn't want a relationship in that way," I had told myself, my stomach tightened at the thought. I winced at how pathetic it sounded, even in my own ears. I look back now and realize that maybe I had said some things that were a little harsh, but he had done the same thing. It was their love/hate relationship that was original in its own way, and I wished that I would've realized it sooner, that I do like him in that way. That way I could have shared it, maybe that would be a little guilt off my shoulders; which felt like they were carrying a world's worth.

_Any place that's worth a damn and today's another day_

_That I've gone and thrown away_

_And I don't care where it lands_

I don't waste my days, knowing that any day my family could arrive and guilt me into going back with them. I live each day like it's my last free one, or as much as I can with two jobs.

_'Cause I'm just thinking about us_

_I've been living in a dream about you_

I have been thinking about him. About the whole family, if I had stayed what would my life be like? But every time I try to focus on my family I see flashes of his face and his voice when he was lecturing me about being a bad person for betraying Daphne.

When I'm alone and not doing anything my mind flicks to him and I wonder what he's doing. If he's flirting with some other girl, maybe one he wouldn't have to grow up to be with. I can't keep the miserable thoughts from my head, and it just drops my mood lower as I picture him walking with some 4'11" girl with red hair and honey eyes. Telling him how bad he is and how he is the rightful ruler of faerie and of No-Gooders. And how no person is too good for him, stroking his ego and pleasing him in everyway.

_And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind_

And sitting there I realize I do like it when I'm thinking about him. He keeps me centered even though he isn't sitting right here beside me, making me laugh by doing something completely immature. I keep wishing over and over again that if I could see him one last time I would tell him, just to be relieved, and if he doesn't like me like that or if he does that he knows that I could possibly love him.

_And if I never see_

_My own reality_

_Well, I'm okay to leave it all behind_

I would trade the reality of my life for my dream world in a flash. In the dream world, we're back in Ferryport Landing Mom and Dad are holding Basil II and smiling at me and Daphne as we get home from shopping. Granny's scolding Puck, while Red and Mr. Canis are quietly conversing in a corner. Uncle Jake is out in the backyard, messing with yet another magical trinket. Elvis is running chasing a butterfly around the grass. Everyone is smiling and laughing. But then when I wake up I trade the dream for the nightmare.

_I'll be gone for a time_

_Tuning out for a while_

_It's gonna look like I'm not all there_

_I've decided that today_

_Seems alright to piss away_

_Ignore my empty stare_

Tuning out, it seems that I do that more than I think rationally. I tune out and memories of the good days roll into my head, at least until the boss yells at me to get back to work, the dreaming is put off till later. I feel like I'm only half there, my conscience split into a two halves. One left back at Ferryport Landing, where all the good memories of solving mysteries with Puck, Daphne, and Granny Relda. I lean on my hand, it cradling my head. My vision fogs out and I enter my dream land.

_'Cause I'm just thinking about us_

_I've been living in a dream about you_

_And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind_

_And if I never see_

_My own reality_

_Well, I'm okay to leave it all behind_

I sit there for another twenty minutes, my mind mulling over my thoughts and the memories that were dredged up. I'm almost positive now. I think I'm in love with him. No I don't think, I know. Why else would my heartache for "home" not my family? The empty feeling inside my chest is explainable now and ZI feel completely relieved.

_When I come down_

_And look around __I can't believe_

_The fantasy is gone like a memory_

_Out of my reach_

_Fading out from me_

_You're fading out from me_

I finish the cup of coffee and before I know it, I have to return to work. My fantasy world slips away and so does the flickering image of Puck, although it seems like it will forever be tattooed to the inside of my eyelids, a reminder for yet another regret of mine.

_I've been living in a dream about you_

_And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind_

_And if I never see_

_My own reality_

_Well, I'm okay to leave it all behind_

I grab my coat and set down my empty mug. I pull the colored brown hair into a neat ponytail, put my hood up, and walk out of the door of the diner. I bump into several people in the crowded streets, but I pay no attention. I keep my head down cast and hope I make it out of the neighborhood fast. I run into someone full on, a first for me. I look up into green eyes, and my frown flickered into something deeper. My eyes were playing tricks on me, is that how bad I missed him? Puck would still be a fifteen year old boy, just like I had left him. He would've stopped growing when I left, wouldn't he?

"Excuse me miss," He said, his voice warm and puzzled, "I'm looking for a Sabrina Grimm?" My face blanked and I studied the man's face even closer. He was too mature to be Puck. Quit dreaming Sabrina!

"Not to be rude but why?" I smiled, hoping it was convincing. It felt wrong, like the ghost of a smile not a real thing.

"I need to see her. It's very important," He rushed, glancing left and right. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I plastered on a hostile look and my shoulders tensed.

"Here I am? What's so important?" I demanded, restraining from growling, "Who are you? And how do you know me?" The guy looked puzzled and then grinned lopsidedly and I immediately knew who it was.

"Come one 'Brina? Don't know your tormentor?" He teased, "Where's you 'rents and Relda? And Marshmallow? They should all here this," He lost the teasing tone and turned serious. I smiled weakly.

"There not here, I haven't seen them since I was fourteen," I muttered, but I was confused, "Puck? How'd you get out of the barrier?" I instantly grew worried; something's wrong, very wrong.

"Sabrina? It's your Uncle Jake. He's dead. Nottingham killed him so the barrier would fall. The Scarlet Hand are on the move," He said, dead serious. My face dropped and tears threatened to flow from my eyes. I took his hand and led him to my ratty apartment. Where he'd explain and I'd go to reunite with my family.

**(Ugh… I think this was really bad, but it's you {The readers} decision. Um…. BUNNEHS!**

**~Bloom out~**

**P.S- If anyone wants to take this one-shot and continuing it into multiple chapters let me know and you can have it! As long as I get credit for the work that I contributed!)**


End file.
